Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 4/Dzień 20 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 20 10:20 To dwudziesty dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Ashley, Jesse, Keira i Melissa są zagrożeni eksmisją i jedno z nich opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. 100px 100px 100px 100px Nathan siedział kuchni, rozmawiając z Ce'Brie. Zaczął wypytywać ją o to, dlaczego przyjaźni się z Ashley i po co próbuje być taką "alpha bitch" w domu, skoro widzi, że w rzeczywistości wcale taka nie jest. Pytanie to było zbyt złożone, nawet dla tak inteligentnego umysłu jaki posiada Ce'Brie. Zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym. Stwierdziła, że naturalnie jest ludzką petardą i w sumie po prostu często z jakiejś przyczyny jest nastroju, by ludzie na nią zwrócili uwagę i ją respektowali, bo mimo wszystko widzi siebie jako zajebistą osobę, a że jest najbardziej szczerą osobą jaką sama zna, to uznała, że odpowie Nathanowi bez ogródek co myśli o sobie. Chociaż na początku odpowiedź ta wydała się Nathanowi płytka, to zauważył, że Ce'Brie musi być w jakimś stopniu nieszczęśliwa. Do kuchni wparowała Shonda, śmiejąc się na głos, że właśnie zjadła czyjąś pizzę. Postanowiła przyłączyć się do rozmowy. Nathan poruszył bardzo głęboki temat, jakim jest życie w matriksie. Myśl o tym, że to może być prawda, przeraziła Ce'Brie i Shondę. Nathan zaczął wchodzić w szczegóły, na co Ce'Brie prawie się popłakała, ponieważ nic z tego nie rozumiała, a brzmiało to jak teoria o końcu świata, która może się ziścić. Zaczęła lamentować, że to jest dołujące iż mogłaby umrzeć i nikt inny w galaktyce by nie znał jej imienia i nazwiska. Shonda zaczęła ją pocieszać, że już teraz mało kto na świecie ją zna. Ce'Brie odpowiedziała jej, że docenia jej troskę, ale zabrzmiała jak suka. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Mattie, na co Ce'Brie i Shonda zaczęły panikować. Postanowiły uciec do łazienki, gdzie podzieliły się swoimi opiniami na temat końca świata jako matriks. 19:24 100px 100px Melissa szykowała się na live'a z Dianne. Melissa nie mogła ukryć swojego zdenerwowania, że po raz kolejny nominowały ją te same osoby, które ciągle się jej czepiają... obie dziewczyny zdecydowały się na nieco bardziej casualowy look. Dodatkowo Melissa tym razem zaczesała swoje włosy bardziej na bok. Melissa czuła, że musi się wygadać innej dziewczynie i poczuła wielką ulgę, że nie została odrzucona przez Dianne. 23:04 Jesse opuścił dom Wielkiego Brata podczas eksmisji, a Melissa i Nathan rządzą domem w najbliższym czasie. Para nominowała Ashley, Dianne, Keirę oraz Kevina do eksmisji. 100px 100px Kevin jest oburzony faktem, że Melissa została królową. Późnego wieczoru przychodzi do pokoju dziewczyny i oskarża ją o podarcie jego biblii satanistycznej. Mówi kobiecie, że dla niego nie jest królową, tylko zwykłą prostaczką ze wsi. Rzuca jakieś zaklęcia z czarnej księgi i wychodzi. Melissa nie dała za wygraną i poszła za nim. Kevin szedł za nim i nie ustępowała go na kilka kroków. Zaczęła od tego, że nie musiał zaczynać ją wyzywać od dziwek w czasie nominacji i że ma gdzieś to co uważa. Pomyślała "skoro jest takim macho, dlaczego nie zwróciła na niego uwagi przez prawie trzy tygodnie". 100px Nathan postanawia porozmawiać z Wielkim Bratem. Mówi mu, że czuję się niekomfortowo z myślą, że w tym domu jest taka osoba jak Ashley, która chciała się dopuścić nawet czynu zabójstwa, bo coś jej przeszkadza w szczurze. Dodaje, że liczy iż taka osoba jak ona znajdzie się w finale bo widzowie najwyraźniej lubią oglądać takie psychiczne osoby. Mu osobiście takie zachowanie się nie podoba i liczy na jej przeprosiny których nigdy nie będzie, ma tego świadomość. Nathan opowiada również o sytuacji w domu, o jego relacjach z Keira i o tym że nie może doczekać się królewskiego przyjęcia. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px DIanne jest załamana eksmisją Jessego i postanawia wyżalić się Wielkiemu Bratu, że eliminują wszystkie ciekawe osoby i niedługo zostaną same flaki z olejem, które myślą że ciekawe jest udawanie MILFa, nazywanie kobiet dziwkami i obrażanie wszystkich dookoła w mało wyrafinowany sposób. Jednocześnie jest ucieszona kolejną nominacją. Nie rozumie jedynie dlaczego Nathan to zrobił, bo się tego po nim nie spodziewała. Myślała, że sojusz miłośników zwierząt coś znaczy. Mówi też, że jest jej obojętne czy odpadnie, bo niektórym mieszkańcom już zafundowała niezapomniane wspomnienia. Wychodząc z pokoju spotyka Keirę i proponuje jej by założyły klub nominowanych blondynek razem się upiły. Dołączają do nich Marley i Mattie, który wpierw pyta czy może to zrobić. Nieco wstawiona już Dianne odpiera, że jej nie przeszkadza, dopóki nie zacznie kazać jej się modlić albo klękać przed nim na kolana, bo nie zamierza tego nigdy robić przed żadnym facetem. Mówi za to, że chętnie bliżej pozna jego punkt widzenia, bo jako ateistkę, jego obnoszenie z wiarą wydaje jej się strasznie obłudne, zwłaszcza po tym co zrobił Ashley. Czwórka dyskutuje na poziomie dopóki nie dołącza do nich Shonda, która zaczyna obrażać Marleya i Dianne. Wtedy przenoszą się do innego pokoju, zatrzaskując jej drzwi przed nosem. 23:49 100px Keira była wściekła i za każdym razem gdy Melissa przemawiała podczas nominacji ona jedynie przewracała oczami mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Po ogłoszeniu króla i królowej Keira założyła na oczy opaskę do spania i położyła się na kanapie w salonie. Za każdym razem gdy Melissa przechodziła po domu rozlegał się krzyk Keiry, że żadna bajka nie jest w stanie z niej uczynić piękności. Niestety, tym razem nie będzie metamorfozy brzyduli z Ulę. Co to to nie, żadna wrózka chrzestna nie jest w stanie jej pomóc. 100px 100px 100px 100px Uczestnicy rozmawiają przy lampce wina. Postanawiają zagrać w truth or dare. Gra szybko okazuje się grą w samą truth bo nikomu nie chce się wstawać od stołu. Widzowie z przebiegu gry dowiadują się że Nathan czasami wpuszcza swojego szczura w spodnie, Shondą mówi, że nie zawsze była milfem, kiedyś wolała drzewa z dziuplami; Keira opowiada o swoim ex, który miał zaburzenia. Według Keiry był uzależniony od udawania mebli. Kiedyś prawie zginął jak myślał, że jest pralką ustawioną na 1000 obrotów na minutę. Anneliese wyznaje, że gdy była zakonnicą znalazła u siostry przełożonej magazyn o sowach i szpakach, bynajmniej nie ornitologiczny. 00:30 100px 100px Marley i Mattie wylegują się na łóżku obgadując innych mieszkańców. Oboje stwierdzają, że Anneliese to bardzo miła kobieta i świat potrzebuje więcej takich ludzi. Gdy dochodzi do imienia Kevina, Mattie nie wie kto to jest i zastanawia się czy taki mieszkaniec naprawdę istnieje. Mają odmienne zdanie co do Shondy. Marley na początku ją lubił, ale teraz uważa, że to kobieta, która nie umie przegrywać, Mattie nie rozumie dlaczego jego przyjaciel tak negatywnie wypowiada się o Shondzie, ten postanawia zdradzić mu, że Shonda razem z Ce'Brie naśmiewały się z niego. On jest honorowy i lojalny wobec swoich najbliższych dlatego powiedział wprost Shondzie co sądzi o takim żałosnym zachowaniu na co ta zareagowała płaczem i zaczęła go atakować. Mattie jest w szoku, bo Shonda była mu bliska, nie wie co o tej sytuacji myśleć. Marley bardzo pochlebnie wypowiada się o Melissie, jednak Mattie nie podziela jego entuzjazmu. Nie rozumie dlaczego kolega jest dla dziewczyny taki miły. Od początku zauważył, że dobrze się dogadują, ale niezbyt mu się to podoba. Marley nie rozumie zachowania Mattiego. Tłumaczy mu, że Melissa jest tylko jego przyjaciółką. Mattie staje się zazdrosny o swojego kochanka, chcąc, by Marley poczuł to samo, ujawnia mu jakie przygody przeżył w trakcie pobytu w domu. Marley jest w szoku. Zawsze bronił Mattiego i nie wierzy, że ten mógł posunąć się do czegoś takiego. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Mattie klęka na kolana i postanawia odpokutować za swoje grzechy mając nadzieję, że Marley mu wybaczy. Po wspólnej modlitwie Mattie czuje się oczyszczony. Marley mówi jednak, że tak łatwo nie zapomina i będzie musiał się bardziej postarać jeśli chce odzyskać jego zaufanie. 100px 100px 100px Mattie wziął sobie do serca słowa Marleya i zamierza udowodnić mu, że zasługuje na jego zaufanie. Chłopak przyszykowuje trzy mojito i zaprasza Melissę, jako ich wspaniałą Królową Bajek, by dołączyła do niego i Marleya. Zależy mu na tym, żeby ich cała trójka mogła mieć dobre relacje. Melissa chętnie przystaje na propozycję Mattiego i mówi mu, że cieszy się, że przynajmniej ktoś w tym domu traktuje ją jak królową i robi dla niej drinki. Cała trójka w bardzo dobrym nastroju popija swoje koktajle, celebrując ich aktualny bezpieczny status w grze. Po paru kolejnych rundkach mojito, Mattie proponuje bitwę na poduszki, na co Mattie i Melissa chętnie przystają. I tak oto mija im miło czas. Ich śmiechom i pełnych radości okrzykom nie było końca! link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach